


【龙兔】《请问您今天要来点兔子吗？》

by Meitsuki



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meitsuki/pseuds/Meitsuki
Summary: ☆新世界龙兔的甜腻日常。☆是意外长出兔耳和兔尾的战兔被龙我♂♂的故事。
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 27





	【龙兔】《请问您今天要来点兔子吗？》

“所以，你想什么时候解除变身？”龙我一手举着盛满米饭的碗，一手拿着筷子戳着他所认为的兔子坦克嘴巴的位置。竹制的筷子碰在面罩上，发出轻微的“咚咚”声。

龙我和变身成为Build的战兔在餐桌上大眼瞪小眼，实属诡异。

理所当然的，被戳烦了的战兔推开龙我伸过来的手，面罩底下传来闷闷的“吵死了，肌肉笨蛋”的抱怨。

在与战兔来到新世界后的这段时光里，即便是不喜欢动脑的龙我，凭借着敏锐的直觉以及长时间的相处也总结出不少自家爱人的生活习惯。

以临近黄昏的这段时间为例，工作了一天的龙我回到家中一般会面临两种情况。

通常战兔会盯着工作台上的金属零件发呆，发觉龙我的存在后则会抬起头询问龙我今天摆摊的成果。两个人有一句没一句地聊着不同的话题，但最后的结果是相同的——他们总会不知不觉地开始拌嘴，仓库里回荡着“肌肉笨蛋”、“恶魔科学家”的吵闹声。

是时候该想出吵架时可以安在战兔身上的新称呼了。饶是这么想着，龙我在两年的时光里也依旧没有更新战兔的新“称号”。

在昨天战兔还得意洋洋地掰着手指炫耀他取得了第600次胜利，胜率高达82.3％。这让龙我很不甘心。

而在有些情况下，龙我拉开门后则会面对头顶翘起一簇头发，举着奇怪的发明品向他攻来的战兔。激动到眼睛都在闪闪发光的战兔，会拿着新鲜出炉的“天才发明”追着龙我满仓库跑，一定要检验一下成果才罢休。

至于今天，龙我解锁了新的可能性。

回到家时，他看到兔子坦克形态的Build揣着手端坐在电脑屏幕前一动不动的，似乎在思考着什么，被假面覆盖的脸上看不到表情。

龙我摸不着头脑，他凑近战兔俯下身。

“你在搞什么啊战兔，没事在屋里变身干什么？”龙我盯着Build的复眼，还揪了揪复眼上的兔耳和炮筒。

“……”战兔一言不发，拨开龙我的双手。

不论龙我说些什么，战兔都极为罕见地不多加回应，这让几乎是每日必备的拌嘴环节也宣布取消。

龙我只得带着一肚子疑问怏怏地去准备饭菜。他搅拌着碗里的鸡蛋，还一不小心多加了一些牛奶。

直到晚饭时间战兔仍维持着变身形态。

“今天我可是做了你最喜欢的玉子烧啊，你这个样子也没办法吃饭吧！”龙我夹起一块玉子烧在战兔眼前晃了晃，企图用食物哄骗战兔解除变身。

“不要，我才不想吃。”战兔丝毫没有上钩的意思。

“你不要的话就全是我的了。啊，散开了！散开了！”龙我手忙脚乱地用碗接住玉子烧。与其说是玉子烧不如说更像是鸡蛋饼的食物落在松软的白米饭上。龙我苦恼地扒拉着这摊“失败作”，感叹着到底是料理的哪一步出了错。

“咕……”

突兀响起的声音让龙我放下手中的筷子。

“是你肚子叫了吧。”

“才没有。”

宁愿饿着肚子也不愿意解除变身的战兔让龙我愈发感觉不对劲。

战兔在隐瞒着什么。龙我敏锐地察觉到了这一点。

那么验证的方法只有一个了。

“等等，肌肉笨蛋！不要突然扑上来啊！”还在沉思的战兔抬眼忽然对上向他扑过来的龙我，毫无防备的他被摁倒在地。

两只瓶子被龙我强硬地抽出，“咔哒”两声落在地上。龙我瞪大眼睛，不可思议地望着被困于他的臂弯间，正捂着脑袋的战兔。

战兔抿着唇，脸上带着复杂的表情。即使他用上臂极力遮挡住自己的头顶，也藏不住从发间伸出来的两只细长的东西。

看起来就像兔子耳朵一样。这是龙我的第一反应。

龙我出神地望着两只透着粉红色的洁白耳朵。细小的绒毛铺在耳朵上，让人很容易想到用手指触碰后必然会收获柔软的触感。灯光打在耳朵内侧，薄得略显透明的耳廓上可以看到血丝。两只兔耳仿佛与战兔的神经相连，随着战兔推拒的动作它们两个也轻轻地抖着，最后甚至直接耷拉在头侧。

好奇怪，不过这个样子的战兔好像也不错。

不顾战兔的推搡，龙我终究还是没抵抗住好奇与诱惑，将手伸向了看起来手感颇好的兔耳朵。

温热的手指拂过细软的绒毛，轻柔着吹弹可破的内耳轮。

摸起来就像真的兔子一样。面对长出兔耳的战兔，龙我丝毫没有感到奇怪，反而沉浸在摆弄着这一对耳朵的快乐中。绝佳的触感让他只触碰一下就上了瘾，顺着毛发的走向捋了好几把也不愿意松手。

战兔忍无可忍，终于将龙我推开。从地上快速爬起来的他，立刻退到距离龙我5米远的位置。

“站在那里，不要过来。”战兔冲龙我挥着右臂，另一只胳膊还在企图挡住头上立起的耳朵。

刚刚居然一瞬间冒出了“好舒服”的念头，这可不太妙。战兔捂住兔耳朵，懊恼不已。科学家被自己的成果摆了一道，被迫切身体会兔子被顺毛时的感受。

“那至少告诉我为什么你会变成这样吧？”龙我停下脚步，乖乖地在原地站好。

于是“提取物”、“实验失败”等一系列词语一股脑地向龙我砸去。龙我的注意力则落在了战兔一抖一抖的耳朵上。战兔在谈及自己的研究话题时语气中总是难掩兴奋，头上的兔耳也随着轻轻扑棱着。龙我还在留恋刚才手上柔软的触感，他的注意力全被兔耳夺走，本来就无法消化的复杂词句早已被他自动过滤。

“总之，明天早上我就可以恢复正常了，在此之前先不要靠近我。”战兔苦恼地抓着头，维持变身状态以不让龙我发现异常的计划已经泡汤了。

“你是害怕我看到你这个样子，才一直没解除变身的？”龙我悄悄往前凑了一小步。

“忽然长出这些东西，我也很难为情啊。等等，不是让你站在那里别过来吗？”

龙我掀开战兔上衣的下摆，扒开略显鼓囊的裤子，一团蓬松的雪白绒毛探出头卡在战兔的裤腰上方。

“原来尾巴也会一齐冒出来。”龙我的手指轻碰那一团蓬蓬的兔尾巴。异样的快感从尾椎处传来，惹得战兔颤了一下，尾巴也条件反射般地一抖。

“都说了说不要碰啊，你这个笨蛋！”战兔手忙脚乱地提好裤子，即便一团尾巴缩在裤子里让他觉得不太好受。

“战兔。”

“嗯？”战兔整理好衣服，对上龙我的眼睛。

“最糟糕了……”被圈在龙我怀里的战兔咬着手背，开始感到由衷的后悔。

在龙我直率地说出“我硬了”的时候，他就应该捡起地上的瓶子摆好进攻的架势，守好最后一道防线。不然就不会像现在这样，被扒干净衣服后坐在龙我腿上，屁股还被龙我硬起的肉刃顶着。

怎么就被带到床上了？战兔在心里小声哀嚎。饿着肚子的他，现在还要喂饱龙我。

事已至此，战兔已经无路可退，只得想办法尽快抚慰好自己的爱人。他唯一庆幸的是背对着的姿势让龙我看不到他的表情，这样或多或少会减少一些他的羞耻感。然而那一对垂至肩膀的兔耳却出卖了他此时的心情，一晃一晃的耳朵不经意间向龙我传递着信息。

这个姿势也让龙我更加方便地捋着战兔的尾巴。龙我的手指拨弄着这一簇小毛团，好奇地看着这团被他刺激地颤抖的尾巴。绝妙的手感让他想起一些毛绒绒、软乎乎的小动物。他的另一只手则不安分地挤捏着战兔的乳尖，指尖逗弄着发硬的小巧乳头。手指熟练地揉捏着乳肉，用恰到好处的力道让战兔舒服到兔耳根发软。

龙我的吻落在战兔光裸的脖颈与脊背上，在肌肤上留下殷红痕迹。

“唔……”战兔被前后夹击，牢牢禁锢在龙我怀中。凭空出现的兔耳朵和兔尾巴简直为他添去了两处新的敏感带。他的尾巴被龙我的手掌包裹，可以清晰地感受到龙我手心传递来的温热温度。龙我的技术着实不错，让战兔一边气恼地抱怨一边却不自知地蹭着龙我的手心。

白色的毛团在龙我的手中晃着，变相鼓励着龙我变本加厉地去揉捏着可爱的尾巴。龙我的手指向下游走，悄然探入战兔的臀缝。

“啊！”突然侵入的指节惊得战兔兔耳竖起。他尾巴一抖，搔得龙我手心发痒。

“不要不打招呼就进来啊。”

龙我完全忽略掉战兔的话语。无论是紧吮着他手指的滑嫩腔道，还是搔着他手心的绒球都让他沉迷其中。发硬的性器恨不得让他马上就冲入那紧窄的小穴中，把战兔肏到尾巴直晃。

不可以，绝对会被战兔踢的。即使躁动不已，龙我还是耐着性子做好扩张。在确认一切都准备就绪后，才抬起战兔的屁股，猛地插入进去。

尺寸可观的性器碾入湿热的穴道中，享受着被滑嫩穴肉吞吐的快感。龙我向来不是一个有耐心的人，在耐着性子做好前戏后终于得以肏入紧致的穴道。性器被战兔的小穴吸吮地过于舒服，让他彻底失去耐心，被本性驱使着加大频率狠肏着战兔。

“啊！肌肉笨蛋你……慢一些！”战兔的身体被龙我撞得不停晃动着，兔耳也摇着。他的屁股和尾巴都被龙我不客气地揉着，腔道里还要承受炽热性器的猛击。上位的姿势让战兔最大限度地含入龙我的性器，性器的顶端每次都能精准地撞到前列腺的位置，直让战兔像被抽空力气一般身子发软。

龙我干脆搂住战兔的腰，速度更快地挺腰顶弄进穴口。战兔的尾巴被肏到一摆一摆的，柔软的绒毛搔在龙我的小腹上，痒得龙我忍不住抱紧战兔，更加用力地向上顶撞。

“唔……”战兔的兔耳垂下，一抖一抖的。

好想尝一口。在眼前晃着的兔子耳朵显得格外诱人，龙我轻轻咬了一下，激的战兔竖起兔耳，长长的耳朵直接拍在龙我脸上。

“好疼！”两个人异口同声地喊出这句话。

战兔实在没料到耳朵会被忽然咬上一口，穴口猛然一紧，让龙我差一点直接射在里面。

小小的插曲对龙我的攻势没有造成丝毫影响，他再次深肏几下，最后释放在战兔体内。被顶到神智不清的战兔也在龙我的几番刺激下早早射了出来。

意犹未尽的龙我将瘫在他怀内的战兔正面扑倒在床上。刚刚攀上高潮的战兔眼眶湿润着，发红的眼尾搭配上垂在头侧的兔耳朵，让他看起来像一只真正的兔子一样。战兔的下身泥泞不堪，平坦的小腹上被沾上几点精液，臀瓣被龙我捏得通红。最糟糕的是被龙我射进体内的精液顺着穴口流出些许，还有一部分粘在了瑟瑟发抖的兔子尾巴上，显得色情无比。

“……你怎么又硬了？”被硬物顶着穴口的战兔有气无力地问着。看来今天胃袋还未被填满，后穴就要被填得满满当当了。

已经被折腾了一回的小穴毫无困难地吞进龙我的性器。战兔揽住龙我的脖子，回应着龙我落在唇上的亲吻。

性器在湿漉的腔道中翻搅，来回用力抽动着。在床上交缠着的两个人已然忘却了时间。

战兔已经懒得计算今夜被龙我翻来覆去地折腾了几次，他累到眼皮只发沉，恨不得一头倒在枕头上。

在最后一次，龙我一手握着战兔的尾巴，一边肏入战兔的体内。囊袋拍打在臀瓣上，发出令人羞耻的声音。

“唔……”又一次迎来射精后，龙我终于放过了战兔。战兔则困到直接沉沉睡去。

好像做得有些过分了。终于冷静下来的龙我有些愧疚地挠挠头。

不知为何，熟睡着的战兔的耳朵时而还在轻轻颤着。一动一动的兔耳让好不容易冷静下来的龙我又心痒无比。

他趁着战兔正陷入睡眠，又忍不住捋了几把那对可爱的耳朵。

所以说，类似的实验再多来点就好了。龙我满足地玩弄着兔耳。

至于明天战兔起床后会不会气得把他推出家门，管他呢。


End file.
